Twice the Love
| Recorded = | Genre = Pop, jazz pop | Length = | Label = Warner Bros | Producer = George Benson, Preston Glass, Jay Graydon, Dennis Lambert, David Lewis, Wayne Lewis, Barry Eastmond, Wayne Brathwaite, Tommy LiPuma. | Last album = Collaboration (1987) | This album = Twice the Love (1988) | Next album = | Misc = }} Twice the Love is a 1988 studio album by George Benson that was recorded with six production teams. The two main singles off the record were the title track Twice the Love and the Curtis Mayfield song Let's Do It Again which was a No. 1 hit for The Staple Singers in 1975. Reception }} Like some of Benson's other pop albums, Twice the Love was criticized for the lack of guitar playing and creative jazz influence, generally labeled as an "attempt to chase the charts". Track listing }}|writer11=Cinda Firestone, Stephen Fox|extra11=George Benson|length11=3:34 }} Personnelas on album cover Musicians: * George Benson: vocals (all tracks), guitar (1, 3-6, 9, 11), lead guitar (8) * Richard Aronson: additional keyboards (5), programming (6), synthesizer sweetening (6) * Mike Baird: drums (3, 4) * Bobby Baldwin: drum programming, synthesizer programming and arrangement (11) * Phillip Ballou: backing vocals (7, 10) * Ethel Beatty-Barnes: backing vocals (7, 8, 10) * Andy Bloch: guitar (6) * Frankie Blue: backing vocals (1) * Wayne Brathwaite: bass and rhythm track arrangement (7, 8, 10), drum machine programming (8) * Alex Brown: backing vocals (1) * Bobby Caldwell: arrangement (2) * Lenny Castro: percussion (3, 4) * Bill Champlin: drums, backing vocals and arrangement (2) * Cliff Dawson: backing vocals (1) * Kevin Dean: additional keyboards (5) * Barry Eastmond: keyboards, string arrangement, conductor and rhythm track arrangement (7, 8, 10) * Thomas Flammia: backing vocals (7, 10) * Stephen Fox: drum programming, synthesizer programming and arrangement (11) * David Garfield: keyboards (11) * Diane Garisto: backing vocals (8) * Siedah Garrett: backing vocals (3, 4) * Claude Gaudette: keyboards and arrangement (3, 4) * Preston Glass: keyboards, bass sequencing, drum programming and arrangement (1) * Franne Golde: backing vocals (3) * Jay Graydon: drums, synthesizer and arrangement (2) * Niki Haris: backing vocals (3, 4) * Richard Hendrickson: concertmaster for strings (7, 8) * Paul Jackson, Jr.: guitar (3, 4), additional guitar (5) * Genobia Jeter: backing vocals (6) * Bashiri Johnson: percussion (7, 8, 10) * Randy Kerber: synthesizer (2) * Curtis King: backing vocals (7) * Abraham Laboriel: bass (2) * Dennis Lambert: backing vocals (3) * Yolanda Lee: backing vocals (5) * David Lewis: drum programming (5, 6), additional guitar (5), additional keyboards (6), synthesizer bass (6) * Jonathan Lewis: additional programming (5), programming (6) * Wayne Lewis: keyboards (5, 6), drum programming (6) * Dennis Matkosky: drums and arrangement (2) * Jason Miles: synthesizer programming (9) * Marcus Miller: bass (6), all other instruments than guitar (9) * Cindy Mizelle: backing vocals (5) * Gene Page: synthesizer sweetening arrangement (6) * Dean Parks: guitar (2) * Phil Perry: backing vocals (3, 4) * Eric Rehl: synthesizer (7, 8, 10) * Angel Rogers: backing vocals (1) * Jason Scheff: backing vocals (2) * Ira Siegel: guitar (7, 8, 10) * Terry Silverlight: drums (7, 10) * Neil Stubenhaus: bass (3, 4) * Vaneese Thomas: backing vocals (5-8, 10) * Michael Urbaniak: drum programming, synthesizer programming and arrangement (11) * Audrey Wheeler: backing vocals (6) * Edith Wint: string contractor (8, 10) + uncredited strings Technical: * Carl Beatty: engineer and mixing (7, 8, 10) * George Benson: executive producer, producer (5, 11) * David Bianco: recording and mixing (3, 4) * Jim Boyer: engineer (5, 9, 11) mixing (9, 11) * Wayne Brathwaite: producer (7, 8, 10) * Pamela Byers: album package coordinator * Jamie Chaleff: assistant engineer (3, 4) * Earl Cohen: mixing (5, 6), engineer (6) * Iris Cohen: assistant engineer (6, 7, 8, 10) * Les Cooper: assistant engineer (1) * Mark Cretella: assistant engineer (1, 3, 4, 5-11) * Mary Ann Dibs: art direction and design * Maureen Droney: engineer and mixing (1) * Barry Eastman: producer (7, 8, 10) * Bino Espinoza: recording (3, 4) * Preston Glass: producer (1) * Jay Graydon: producer (2), engineer and mixing (2) * Mick Guzauski: mixing (2) * Robert Hakalski: photography * Valerie Hoebel: production assistant (2) * Ken Fritz Management, LA: direction * Fernando Kral: assistant engineer (7, 8, 10) * Dennis Lambert: producer (3, 4) * Tim Leitner: assistant engineer (5, 9, 11) * David Lewis: co-producer (5), producer (6) * Wayne Lewis: co-producer (5), producer (6) * Jonathan Lewis: associate producer (5, 6) * Tommy LiPuma: producer (9), album sequencing * Jeff Lorenzen: assistant engineer (1) * George Pappadapoulous: assistant engineer (7, 8, 10) * Mark Pattis: assistant engineer (7, 8, 10) * Marrianne Pellicci: production coordinator (3, 4) * Jeff Poe: assistant engineer (3, 4) * Bruce Robbins: technical assistant (7, 8, 10) * Terry Robertson: illustration * Mike Russo: assistant engineer (6) * Doug Sax: mastering at The Mastering Lab (Los Angeles, CA). * Lou Snead: project administrator * John Wise: assistant engineer (6) * Mitch Zelezny: assistant engineer (1) * Erik Zobler: additional engineer (5) Charts References Category:George Benson albums Category:1988 albums Category:albums produced by Tommy LiPuma Category:Warner Bros. Records albums